Unforbidden Love
by Holly of the Night
Summary: Nothing but a friendly rivaly and a bit of staring could have pitted two siblings to feel more than casual love towards one another. Willowpelt X Patchpelt
1. Chapter 1

**Originally this was going to go in thte "Warriors One-shots" series. But the the story was so long that it became a two parter, so I decided to separate it make it a separate story here as a two-shotter. The story behind this is fiction, but I can assure you that the cats themselves did become mates. Why, I don't know. This is my own little interpretation of events that may have unfolded. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Unconditional Love:**

"No, you're doing it all wrong, mousebrain!" Willowpelt laughed. "You're supposed to jump out of the way, not stumble over your paws!"

Patchpelt picked himself off the ground and gave his sister a mock glare. "The sun was in my eyes," he thought wildly.

Willowpelt snorted. "Come on, Patchpelt. You're supposed to be the one teaching ME how to fight better, remember? Or is this some sort of secret Warriors assessment I've never heard of yet?"

"Sure, we'll go with that," Patchpelt agreed loftily.

"Oh, you!" Willowpelt pounced on her brother, they rolled on the ground, fighting with sheathed claws in the training hollow. Patchpelt was able to bring Willowpelt on the ground. He laughed.

"Looks like you need to brush up on your wrestling skills, they're as rusty as a kittypet's."

Willowpelt growled and used her hind-legs to rake Patchpelt's stomach until he got off her. He jumped back, then leaped forward when Willowpelt attempted to get up again. She used the momentum of Patchpelt's force to roll on her back and transfer the energy to her hind legs, pushing Patchpelt over her. He fell behind her with a thud.

"Wow! Neat move," Patchpelt mewed, impressed.

Willowpelt stood taller. "Tigerclaw taught me that attack."

She looked down Patchpelt with amusement. "Well, are you going to get up, or do I have to carry you back to camp?"

As an answer Patchpelt batted Willowpelt's head away. She growled and tried to headbutt him, but Patchpelt had the same idea. They both knocked each other backwards. Hisses of surprise came from both cats as they fell back, holding their heads painfully with their paws.

"Ow..." Willowpelt murmured, rubbing a paw over her head. "Okay, I think that's enough for practice."

"Practice? I wasn't even trying," Patchpelt groaned as he tried to blink away the stars.

They stared at each other, waiting for the dizziness to disparate. Patchpelt tipped his head to one side, staring at Willowpelt as she blinked away the last of the stars. The sun shone down on her figure, making the pale fur look sleek and muscles toned under her pelt.

She noticed his staring. "What?"

Patchpelt shrugged. "Nothing. Just noticed how nice you look under the sun."

"Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment," Willowpelt teased.

Patchpelt snorted. "Consider it a one time thing from me only."

Together the two siblings staggered back to camp, supporting one another. When they finally arrived it was to find Bluestar sharing tongues with Whitestorm and Tigerclaw. Rosetail was off to one side sharing prey with White-eye.

Without a word the two warriors padded to the Warriors Den. Patchpelt sighed as he settled in his moss bed, ready for a short nap. Willowpelt lay on the other side of the den. The black and white tom began to groom himself, getting ready to sleep.

Willowpelt was washing her paw, casting glances his way. More than once her eyes strayed to Patchpelt's figure. It looked very strong and well cared for. The scars that shone made him look even more attractive to her eyes. She caught herself completely staring at her brother, her paw forgotten.

Her eyes traveled to his black and white pelt. It looked smooth from areas where he carefully cleaned his fur. It looked silky and fluffed up a bit. The sun's rays slanting down from the ceiling cast various light sources all over Patchpelt's body, making him glow in some places and darken in others. The whole image fascinated Willowpelt that she could not keep her eyes off the tom.

Patchpelt looked up from his wash. Willowpelt had her paw half-way to her mouth, tongue open. But the routine wash was forgotten as her eyes stared at his pelt. He frowned and looked down. Did he have a burr stuck on his fur?

He raised his eyes to Willowpelt. But the she-cat had returned to grooming her paw, eyes staring off into space.

Patchpelt stared at her for a few more moments. But she seemed not to notice, or pointedly ignoring him. With a yawn Willowpelt curled up and closed her eyes. Patchpelt blinked, shrugged, and curled up as well to sleep.

Though privately it was a long time before Willowpelt was actually able to fall asleep by the jumbles of emotions radiating off her pelt.

You don't look so good.

"I'm fine."

"Didn't you get enough sleep last night."

"Yes," Willowpelt answered slowly.

Patchpelt cast her a worried look. She was shuffling quietly on her paws. Her tail dragging so low on the ground that it brushed the leaves. The pale she-cat looked in a sorry mess to Patchpelt. He pressed pelts to comfort his sister. But to his surprise she flinched and moved away from him.

"Is something wrong?"

Willowpelt avoided to look into his eyes. "No. Nothing's wrong."

Patchpelt stopped his pacing to stand in front of her. "That's mousedung and you know it."

Willowpelt stared at her brother for a moment. Then turned and padded to a different route.

"Hey!" Patchpelt called, trotting after her. "Wait up!"

Willowpelt growled and sped her pace. Patchpelt, confused, increased his own speed. Willowpelt hissed behind her back and ran. So Patchpelt ran too. Soon enough they were rushing through the forest. Willowpelt's pale gray pelt and Patchpelt's black-and-white fur blurs of colors as they raced through the trees.

"Willowpelt!" Patchpelt yowled. "What's wrong?"

"Leave me alone!" she shrieked. The pale she-cat sharply turned around a tree. But Patchpelt kept going and tripped over a root. He yelped as he tumbled head over paws, crashing into a bramble bush.

Willowpelt's eyes widened. "Patchpelt!" she called. The she-cat raced to the bramble bush that was covered with black and white fur. She searched desperately through the bush, then padded around it. A sigh of relief escaped her throat. Amazingly Patchpelt was able to tumble right through the bush and stop on the other side. She could only imagine how difficult it would have been to try to pry him from those thorns if he had been stuck.

She padded towards him. "Are you okay?" she mewed worriedly.

In answer her brother groaned and stood, shaking his head. "I've had better days," he murmured.

Willowpelt sighed. "You should have watched where you were going," she mewed sternly.

Patchpelt's eyes widened. "Me? I was only trying to follow you!"

Willowpelt looked away. "I told you to leave me alone."

"But something's wrong, I can tell."

"It's none of your business."

"But-"

"We'll have to get those looked over," Willowpelt interrupted, eying the torn fur around her brother's pelt.

Patchpelt looked down and shrugged. "I always thought I had too much fur. This actually helped trim it down a bit," he joked.

"Must everything be a game with you?" the she-cat sighed. Patchpelt opened his jaws, but she covered his mouth with her tail. "Don't answer that." She began to inspect his pelt for injuries.

"It's not bad, is it?" Patchpelt asked, fear creeping into his voice.

Willowpelt didn't answer. She quickly turned to look behind Patchpelt, peering thoughtfully into his fur. He didn't look injured. Satisfied, the pale she-cat stood in front of him again and peered into his face for any cuts he might have inflicted.

She touched the tip of one of his cuts on the cheek with her tail. Their eyes met and she froze. His pools of amber looked so innocent. And they reminded her of sunshine and security.

Unconsciously Willowpelt raised a paw and lightly touched his muzzle. It felt so soft and ticklish from the whiskers.

Patchpelt blinked in surprise by the sudden action, but kept still as the paw traced his muzzle. He figured it was probably some medicine cat technique Willowpelt picked up. But he still registered the way his heart thumped as his sister's eyes raked over his face. Her paw ran down to his jaw and flitted up to caress one of the ears. It was all very meticulous and well placed. He flicked his ears and she retreated her paw.

Her tail, however, was still poised on his cheek. She used that to lightly rub the side of his face.. felt so light and soft. She couldn't believe she had never seen him as she did now before.

Willowpelt rove her eyes around his head, absorbing every detail. Their eyes met again and she held his gaze to her's. Her heart was thudding painfully against her ribs as she stepped closer and touched pelts.

Patchpelt still had not looked away from Willowpelt's eyes. His mind seemed to freeze as he gazed into those blue orbs. Willowpelt lightly bumped Patchpelt until he fell to the ground. She quickly pinned a paw on his chest to prevent him from standing.

"What are you-" but once again he was silenced by Willowpelt's tail.

"Shh," she murmured. She lightly licked Patchpelt's muzzle. The pale she-cat continued nonstop until the tom had to open his jaws to breathe. Immediately she plunged her tongue inside. The tom twitched in surprise, but the purring from Willowpelt, along with her scent wiped everything elser from Patchpelt's mind except Willowpelt's tongue as she continued.

Her tail entwined with his, and the trees sighed form the noises that erupted from the little clearing beside the bramble with white and black fur

* * *

**Not the best, but I tried. Still trying to get used to these romance type of fluffs. Part two will be coming soon, but in the mean time what did you think of this story? I'd love to read your views on it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Patchpelt was the first to wake. The first thing he saw was Willowpelt's sleeping figure next to his own. Next was the bramble bush where he had plowed through ungracefully. At first he didn't know what he was doing here though. Didn't they leave after Willowpelt inspected his wounds?

Then he looked down and saw that their tails still entwined, even after they had fallen asleep, and immediately understood.

"Willowpelt!" he gasped.

The pale gray she-cat opened one eye blearily. "Mh?"

"We fell asleep!" Patchpelt jumped up and began washing his pelt vigorously. Hopefully no one noticed their absence.

Willowpelt was now wide awake. She also stood and looked around the bushes fearfully. "You don't think anyone saw us, did you?"

"I hope not," the tom answered grimly. "Can you imagine what they'd do to us if they caught us sleeping during our duties?"

Or what we did together," Willowpelt added shakily.

Patchpelt paused. _What we did together?_ His pelt forgotten, the black and white tom looked up to gawk at his sister. "What do you mean?"

Willowpelt shifted her eyes to him. Confusion shown in her beautiful pale face. _Did I just think she was beautiful? Willowpelt, of all cats?_ "Don't you remember"

"Yeah, we fell asleep," Patchpelt frowned. "We were supposed to be back a while ago and..."

The events of last night immediately slammed into the tom so hard he almost fell. He looked at Willowpelt under a new light. "You're not seriously going to tell me that we actually..."

She nodded, though reluctantly.

Patchpelt gawked at her. "You seduced me?"

Willowpelt felt herself blush. "Well, you weren't trying to stop me."

She got him there.

Patchpelt looked around him again. "Let's just get back before someone notices us."

"Too late for that."

Both cats jumped and whirled around. The brambles that lead to Four-Trees rustled slightly. Patchpelt found himself lowering his body to the ground in fear. Willowpelt stood in front of him, scared but ready to take the blame for them both.

The last of the brambles parted and out stepped a pale pink she-cat.

"Rosetail?" both cats gaped at once.

The she-cat dipped her head. "Patchpelt. Willowpelt." She looked them dead in the eye, one after another. When neither said anything, she mewed "You do realize Bluestar sent a patrol search the whole forest for you two, right? You were gone awhile."

"Ah..." Patchpelt looked away in embarrassment. "We, uh-" he looked to Willowpelt for help.

She shifted uncomfortably. "We got tired and slept... here." she indicated the place where they just slept and made love. Thank Starclan Patchpelt remembered to wash himself. She, on the other hand, only had to rely on the forest musk to hide the pleasurable scent.

Rosetail raised an eyebrow. "You may be able to convince the other cats about that, but you'll have a harder time convincing _me_."

"What do you mean?" Patchpelt felt his heart rate quicken. Did Rosetail truly know what they did together? Were they that loud that she heard? That wouldn't be good, especially for a cat like Rosetail who was known as the number one gossiper in Thunderclan.

The pale she-cat sighed. "I heard you two and your little love-making some time ago." She stared at the siblings with amusement as their faces filled with horror. "You guys can make a lot of noise. You probably scared prey from here to Four-Trees."

Willowpelt dropped herself on the ground in shame. "That's it. It's over," she murmured to her brother. "We're finished." Patchpelt didn't say anything. Willowpelt took the words right out of his jaws.

Rosetail blinked in surprise. "Why do you think it's over?"

"Thunderclan won't approve of this," Patchpelt mewed in a low voice. "And Starclan would surely punish us for our acts." He shuddered at what Bluestar might do to them. Would she banish them? He never seen it happen in Thunderclan before. But other clans have banished their own cats for doing unspeakable acts.

Rosetail stared at the miserable siblings for a moment. Then she looked up to peer at the sky.

"No Omen," she reported. "Or Lightening and Thunder." She looked around herself. "No blood or the cry of sin." She looked back down to find the siblings faces were now etched with confusion.

She smiled. "I don't think Starclan cares very much."

"But... but we're siblings," Willowpelt mewed miserably.

"What does it say in the Warrior Code forbidding cats to mate with close relatives?"

"Uh..." Patchpelt frowned. Where did it say in the Warrior Code that forbade mating with siblings? Was it even against the rules? But it all seemed too easy. He glared at Rosetail. "What are you trying to tell us?"

Rosetail tapped her tail lightly on the ground. "I'm telling you that, though Thunderclan may or may not approve, it's certainly not against the Warrior Code what you two just did, though strange as it is," she added thoughtfully. "Don't worry so much until there's actually time to worry."

The Warriors stared blankly back at her. Rosetail sighed and stood. "Well, come on. You guys may have been excused by Starclan to spend the rest of the day by yourselves, But now you have you duties to fulfill to the clans."

"And I'll bet you'll tell the others about it either way," Willowpelt added darkly.

Rosetail paused to look off into space for a moment. "You know, I _could _do that. But I don't think I will." A sad look overcame her face. "You two weren't the only ones to keep secrets from their own clan." With that she waved and padded off.

The siblings stared after her in confusion, surprised lighting their faces. Willowpelt looked at Patchpelt first. "Does that mean Starclan approves?" she asked in a hush voice.

Patchpelt shrugged. "She didn't say if Starclan agreed or disagreed at all. Just that they didn't care." He looked after Rosetail's retreating scent thoughtfully. "What I wonder is what she meant about us not being the only one's to keep secrets from our own clans."

"Yeah," Willowpelt too looked thoughtful. Or probably eager to find something to say. "Does that mean Thunderclan is truly not as trusting as we thought them to be?"

"I wouldn't think too hard on that," Patchpelt mewed quickly. "I mean, sure maybe others have kept secrets, but that doesn't make them or us not loyal to our clans-we didn't even attempt to do what we did! It's not like you and I planned for this to happen..."

"But are we going to tell the others?" Willowpelt asked.

Patchpelt didn't answer.

Willowpelt sighed. "What does she know anyway?" she muttered. "Rosetail's not a medicine cat or clan leader."

The black-and-white tom stared at his sister for a moment more. Then he tentatively trotted ahead to go back to camp. Willowpelt hesitated before she too followed.

"Maybe not," Patchpelt continued as they followed Rosetail's scent. "But what she said did make sense. I don't think it's against the code for us and... you know."

Willowpelt looked at Patchpelt with surprise. "It was only a one-night thing."

"So you don't have any feelings for me?"

"I didn't say that!"

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that..." Willowpelt looked away from his face. "I don't know what I'm saying really."

Patchpelt laughed. "I can always rely on you to look for the right words to say."

Willowpelt blinked. "I don't think anything will happen between us," she mewed quietly, ignoring Patchpelt's humor. "This is probably the only time we'll be together like this."

Patchpelt frowned. He brushed pelts with Willowpelt for comfort. Thankfully she didn't move away, but pushed deeper to his side. "If it makes you feel any better, we could just forget this all happened, alright?" he mewed gently.

Willowpelt nodded. Together the siblings came to the ravine that led down to Thunderclan, separating themselves before they entered camp.

A month later Willowpelt gave birth to a small gray long-haired tom.

* * *

**And that, is how little Graykit was born. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
